


Don't Look At Me Like That!

by Daughter_of_the_Mountains



Series: Hobbit Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin's Puppy Eyes, Gen, I'm Fairly Certain This is Crack, Thorin is Defenceless, but it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Mountains/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_Mountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from http://grammarie.net/hobbit-km.html</p><p>GEN or Dwalin/Bilbo: it is not Ori who does best puppy-dog eyes, nor Kili.    It is Dwalin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look At Me Like That!

This was utterly unfair. Thorin glared at his best friend with all his might, but Dwalin was watching him steadily with that look on his face.

Brown eyes gazed at him, unblinking and wide. How such a terrifying and brutal warrior could become, well, _cute_ in only a matter of seconds, Thorin couldn't even begin to guess. Those eyes, staring at him with all the sadness of a puppy being shouted at began to melt his heart and he tried desperately to fight the weakness caused, but he knew already that he was failing magnificently.

"Thorin..."

Oh, _no_.

"We've walked all day. We can't go on any further and the sun is going to set in an hour."

Oh no, no, _no_. 

"We should stop soon."

This was worse than when Ori decided to use his sad eyes. Mahal, it was worse than when _Kíli_ decided to use his sad eyes! Whoever taught Dwalin to make his eyes so sad and pleading was going to be executed.

He tried to look at him, tried to make his heart hard and unyielding, but it was harder than refusing Kíli anything when he used his special power and the dwarf king found himself nodding, feeling utterly exhausted.

"Fine," he muttered, shaking his head. "We'll stop now if only you'll stop looking at me like _that_."

The evil look finally gone, Dwalin simply grinned.


End file.
